Worst Night Ever, Of All Time
by holycrapfireishot
Summary: All Wash had wanted to do was go drinking with his friends and have a good time. He didn't expect to be stuck out in the rain at 1 a.m. searching through his phone contacts for someone willing to give him a ride home. York/Wash Unbetad, First fic so please give me feed back!


Wash had to admit, agreeing to go with Church, Grif, Simmons, and Tucker to a bar wasn't his greatest idea ever.

He leaned against an apartment complex across the street from the pub the group had chosen; watching the police try to calm down the rioting crowds.

It had started alright. Church and Grif were complaining about their bullshit photography jobs, Simmons was arguing with the bartender about how he mixed his drinks (that dude may be a nerd, but he knew his way behind the bar), Wash was coaxing down his second Jack Daniels (he didn't drink often but he felt he made need the extra buzz that night), and Tucker was discreetly checking out the female population over the top of his cup.

Then of course, somehow Grif and Simmons ended up fighting. Richard then brought up something about Dex's little sister, and not only did Grif walk out on him then and there; Tucker thought it would be a good idea to throw in his own two cents about how hot the young Hawaiian girl was.

He had obviously forgotten he and Church had been going steady for a couple of months.

So after Simmons left to chase Grif and Church got violent; Wash managed to duck out before he could get pulled into the ensuing bar fight.

He sighed to himself as he watched the police struggle to put a screaming and still very active Church into one of the police cars, Tucker following slowly behind, a big bruise forming over his eye.

'There goes my ride back home.' He thought to himself, scowling down at his phone when he checked the time.

Midnight. Fuck.

There weren't going to be very many taxis working at this hour.

Pocketing his phone, He turned his attention back to the bar. Most of the police had driven away, including the ones with Church and Tucker; only leaving a couple of officers behind to clean up and question the bar owners.

Sighing to himself he started the trek he knew would lead a very long walk back home, but figured it was better than spending the night in some back alley next to a bar his 'friends' had just destroyed. Frowning he looked up at the sky and shivered a little in his jacket. From the looks of it there was going to be rain; he just hoped it would wait until he got home.

20 minutes later he swore when the first of the ice cold droplets hit his neck, and decided it would probably be better to seek shelter for a bit.

He ducked under the archway of an apartment building and shook out; in the two minutes he had been in the rain he managed to get soaked to the bone.

"Worst night ever, of all time." He muttered as a rather painful shiver raked through him. He opened his phone and looked through his contact list, checking to see if there was anyone he could bother at this hour in this weather.

Maine? Nope; he was still on honeymoon with his new husband (some guy named Donut. Wash had only met him once or twice.) Tex? No, just… just no. The last time he called her for an inconvenient favor he had woken up in a garbage bin sore in areas he didn't even realize he could get sore. C.T.? He shook his head; he hadn't seen the other since their very bad, very painful break up months ago. He had no intention of asking her for help now. York?

Now there was a thought. He hadn't seen the other body guard in a few months but from what he had heard from their mutual friend North (who was also out of reach, he was currently in Mexico getting his sister out of jail. Something about attacking the new president in a drunken state.)The lock pick was still living in the city. He clicked on the contact and pressed call, holding his breath as the line rang. Once, twice, three ti-

"Hullo?" a way to chipper voice for this late at night greeted him.

"York?" Wash asked cautiously. "It's me Wash." The other laughed.

"I know dude, I got caller i.d." he explained.

"Ah… right." He felt a little stupid that he had forgotten about that.

"It's a little late for a friendly phone call Wash. Something wrong?"

The resounding crack of thunder in the background seemed to be the defining answer.

"Wash, are you outside?! It's raining buckets out there man!" Wash scoffed.

"I _noticed_." He sighed. "I was wondering if you could give me a ride home or something. It's a 2 hour walk back to my place."

"What are you doing two hours away from your house at 1 in the morning?"

"… What are you still doing up at one in the morning?"

"I sense you are trying to change the subject. I could always just say you're right, go to bed, and leave you there you know." Wash could practically hear the smirk on York's face. That smug bastard.

"I went out with some friends and my ride home got arrested."

"Arrested? What for?"

"Is that really important?! I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

"Fine, fine. I'm coming, but you have to tell me everything when I get there!"

"Jesus, what's with you, are you a teenaged girl or something?"

"Like, totally Wash. Now where the hell are you?"

It took maybe 15 minutes for York to find Wash and by the time he got there, Wash swore dying of cold would have been easier and a lot more convenient.

He all but collapsed into the other's car, letting out a groan of appreciation for the heat blasting out of the vents.

"Shit dude, what did you do, dance out there or something? You're soaked!" York commented and the other glared at him.

"Shut up and drive, I feel like I'm going to die." Wash hissed through clenched teeth, staring out at the rain and the street in front of them. He heard York chuckle and something dark and warm covered him. When David pulled it off of his face he realized it was York's jacket.

"No dying in my car! I still have a payment on it!" The lock pick ordered. Wash took off his own soaking jacket, threw it in the back ("No NOT ON MY-Aww… Wash fuck you…"), and wrapped the other's trench coat around him, more than happy for the added warmth.

"I live on the other side of town." Wash commented, ready to give the other his address. York shook his head.

"I'm not driving 40 minutes in torrential rain back to your place. You'll crash at mine for the night."

"Is that ok? I mean, I could probably get a-"

York stopped the car with a screech, the only thing keeping Wash from launching forward was the seat belt now choking the life out of him. York slowly turned to look at him.

"If you think I paused my movie (Iron Man by the way, it was awesome), got out of my nice warm bed, put on pants AFTER I already took them off for the day, and then drove around town like the good person I am, in the rain, looking for my old chum who hasn't spoken to me in a month, just for him to say he'd rather get a taxi home than spend the night-" York laughed and for a brief moment, Wash feared for his life. "You are VERY mistaken dude. Now… Do you mind sleeping on a couch?

Wash crawled to the far corner of his seat and shook his head.

"Good!" And with that York smiled and stomped on the accelerator. "So, what were you doing out this late at night?"


End file.
